


【洪晋】戏（HE）

by JackieEEE



Category: SPL2, 黑社会2
Genre: M/M, 食物润滑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieEEE/pseuds/JackieEEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*洪晋，结尾有Jimmy鬼眼；<br/>*蜜汁Play、洪文刚是狮以及高晋是豹，但他们都可以自由切换成人形；<br/>*前篇：游（HE）；<br/>*不背锅，不撕逼，言语文明，以爱为先；<br/>*无论是喜欢还是批评，请在Lofter的评论里留下些什么，谢谢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【洪晋】戏（HE）

“你听说了吗，前些天这家酒店里死了人诶……”

“啊，还在营业哦，警方都不介入吗？”

“不是死在这里啦，是客人在别处遇害，据说是变态杀手，好恐怖哦。”

“能有多恐怖呦，这里星级蛮高，看起来也蛮安全。”

“据说把人都烤糊了。”

“……”

“……我也是道听途说啦。”

 

高晋抖了抖手上的报纸，财经版变到娱乐版。三线小明星疑似假唱，电台主播夜里家中被盗，十年磨一剑的导演终于捧到奖杯……

世界都差不多，只不过有了国与国的分别；到了异国他乡也都是些纷纷扰扰的事。

游客们签完单子开始向酒店的电梯走去，再谈些什么也听不清楚了；只不过是再平常不过的一次外出，还要感谢时机成熟，能让他们有机会避开讨厌的审讯。

是啊，高晋特别讨厌审讯的。又脏又乱，不如直接些来得痛快。

“今天天气蛮好的……”

高晋一下子站起来，动作太大，都惊到路过的小朋友。

“洪先生。”

他点点头，又坐下了。沙发的坐垫突然变得好热，酒店里的空调也好热。

“自己跑出来玩，”洪文刚转过头来，直接看着和平时不太一样的高晋：“还穿成这样。”

穿成什么样子哦。

高晋今早起身，钟表刚刚指到四点有半。轻轻坐起，发现西装外套和领带被掷在地上，压成褶皱遍布的一团。

黎明的阳光已经有了异国特有的毒辣。拜托，才四点半，这样热做什么。

洪文刚睡在床的另一侧，高晋不敢有大动作，窘迫的绕着king size走了一圈，才发现西裤被老板压在腿下，不好抽出来。

平时高晋是不会轻易去窥探洪文刚作为狮的一面的。

但老板睡得蛮熟的，就稍稍看一下也不会怎样的吧；高晋坐在床尾，腿上着一条休闲裤，身上只剩一件白衫。

那只狮闭着眼，一条尾巴随着梦境内容的切换，微微摇动着。

觉得脸上好烫。

起得这样早实在很困，坐一会儿就要睡着。爱人均匀微弱的呼吸声成了最好的催眠曲，跌跌撞撞的闯进一个梦：梦里洪文刚坐在餐桌前食一碟肉排，服务生把红酒倒进杯里，倏地从托盘下抽出匕首。

结果惊醒了。

额上一层薄汗，四点四十五。高晋望着窗外冒出头的半颗太阳，喝下一杯白开水，离开宾馆房间。

那两人把事情做得很妥帖，并没有想象中的工作量；善后很快就处理完了，高晋立在窗前抽烟，脑中反反复复咀嚼短小的噩梦。

烟掐灭，遣散随从，买一份早报坐在前厅，监视来来往往的陌生人。

头发没有过多打理，平时all back也变成三七分，没有修剪过的头发在头侧生出短嫩的新发，额前几绺摆脱桎梏，松松散散的垂下来。

翻折报纸扇出的风吹动领口，白衫下的肌肤若隐若现。

所以说，穿成这样做什么。

“对不起，洪先生，我现在回去换。”

“一起过去吧。”

洪文刚推门进来，高晋正一颗一颗解着扣。他脸红红的，不知脑中想什么，神色看起来有些紧张。

起初他只想嗅嗅他的味道，觉得像是雨中的花瓣，后来掺了蜜，蜜里调了油，唇就贴上面颊，狮轻轻眯起眼睛。爱人的侧脸变得模模糊糊的，和环境融成一首柔软的歌。

“阿晋。”

声音都朦朦胧胧的，听来像是嘴里含糖。

高晋迷得摇摇晃晃，脚步虚浮得如风中的烛火，洪文刚轻轻一吹，他遍灰飞烟灭，魂都化成一缕青白色的烟。

其实无差啦，因为困嘛。

有什么在心里叮出一个口，又痛又痒的。高晋就搔着伤口，越搔越痒，越痒越搔。解扣的过程都变得繁复，最后几粒解了结，结了解。

啊，在做什么，好傻啊。

“在做什么？”高晋敏锐的听觉一下就捉住了话里的笑意，现只想低下头，钻进地毯之间拼接的缝里。

洪文刚见他停手，也不说话了，直接绕道高晋面前：“事情都让小鬼们抢完了，成年人只好度假喽。”

高晋何尝不想度假。

看着洪文刚帮倒忙般又将扣子悉数扣回去，说不出什么：如何度假，我总会担心有人用枪口对着你。

他被自己的想法吓了一跳，心里的豹开始不耐烦的舔爪。

当初很早就知道有人打海外生意的算盘，洪门其实才懒得管，慵懒的猫科动物秉承眼不见心不烦的宗旨。谁知年岁过得快，一眨眼，蛋糕被虫驻了洞。

狼与狐正盖着同一床被，背着兄长一边度蜜月一边扫害虫。

兄长在爱人的怀里删除弟弟发来的短信，轻哼他们编的谎话太无新意，这样的蜜月度过好几次，下回换个说法行不行。

穿回衬衫，二人坐在一起吃早餐。洪文刚换了T恤，看高晋往吐司片上抹果酱，又拖过一杯热奶，暗示他多加蜂蜜。

蜂蜜是这个国家的特产，晶莹剔透的，比琥珀清淡一个色号，又比国内的口感稍甜，黏黏稠稠，搅拌棒的缝隙里都沾满了难舍难分的蜜。

高晋把加了蜜的牛奶和吐司放到洪文刚手边，看着他尝上一口，舔舔唇。

以前洪先生并不嗜甜的。这让他觉得奇怪，但还蛮有趣的。

“你要不要尝。”洪文刚半举着搅蜜的棒，干愣的悬在罐子上，等上面好看的流体越变越细小，乖顺的落回罐里。

木棒上的蜜快要流完，洪文刚却没有近一步的动作。高晋以为是在取笑他刚才的窘迫，虽不在意，但也顺着先生的意思来。

“谢谢洪先生，我还是不用了。”豹伸了个懒腰，胡须颤颤。

“怎么办啊，”洪文刚用一只手支着头看他：“阿晋嫌脏。”

这句话直接让豹尾上的毛发根根竖起，耳朵也张开，像两杆迎风招展的旗。要是以前，高晋还会客气几句，他嘴很甜的，虽然不愿意承认这点。

但现在不同了，高晋是洪文刚的爱人。

又甜又黏，说话都要掺点苦来中和的那种人。

“……要我喂你。”凑近他，声音像蛇，像耳语，像风中催人泪下的尘。

豹开始绕圈，一圈一圈的，用运动量阻止自己即刻发情。要不然呢，太丢脸了吧，几句话就被撩到桃花朵朵。一点豹的风度都没。

太近了，可高晋不想躲开。

细细的金线终于勾不住蜜滴，很快就成了高晋膝上的一小枚甜蜜的负担。

浅色的休闲裤上多了颗硬币大小的斑，直白到引人遐想。

“啧，”洪文刚歪着头，看着高晋：“弄脏了，阿晋。”

被点名的人拘谨的绞着手指，慢慢在裤上将完美的圆破坏，拉出一条手指粗细的线。

洪文刚止住他的手，那根食指上沾着蜜，举在唇边。

高晋不敢多动作，疑问还衔在齿间；就要讲出，指上一股温热潮湿，食指被洪文刚含住，指纹都要化开。洪先生用舌卷着，甜味刺激着味蕾，一波又一波。

指从口中撤出，带了令人面红的响声；高晋撑着整只手，不知所措。

像是被冻住，只有睫毛扇出紧张又兴奋的节奏。

休闲裤的拉链被人拉开，最后一层的遮挡若隐若现的；那颜色面熟，洪文刚认得出，高晋更清楚是哪一条。

哦，就是后面没有例行遮挡的那种内裤。

右手握着的蜜棒似乎过沉，交到左手。杠杆原理蛮害人的，不但可以翘起整颗星球，还可以做逆时针向下的钟摆运动。

还未摆到另一边，就被阻绝。

反手握住木把，沾满蜂蜜的一头被推进休闲裤张开的口里；拉链上都是清黄，像是润滑磨合的油。

“洪先生，”豹眯着眼，喉里发出呼噜声：“里面湿了，不好清理。”

洪文刚抬起头，直直的看进豹的眼睛，黑色退去，染上墨绿；狮有金黄色的鬃毛和厚重的爪，但杀死豹的是那双琥珀色的眼。

“显然阿晋喜欢，否则为何不阻止。”

他微笑，蜜棒涂满每一寸布料；棒头的缝摩擦着逐渐硬挺的欲望。

“原来阿晋这样淘气，我都不知。”

这很奇怪。

二人并排坐，两把椅紧紧挨着；从外看稀松平常，谁知下面正进行着何种程度的酿酿酱酱。

洪文刚从桌上寻出一柄匙，大小应是用来搅咖啡；探进罐里，舀出一小洼。

恶作剧般把匙探入高晋微开的领口，冰凉的金属和跳动着的火热的心摩擦；半圆形的匙按压着胸前的点，突然扣下来，不算锋利的边沿把乳头直接硌到挺立。

匙扣着乳头，蜜向下淌到脐。腹部画上一条甜味的线。

尾骨胀大，不一会儿柔软弹性的尾就藏不住，追尾的车一般堆在裤子里。幸亏少了一层布料的阻挡，才免了一次被压到的痛。

同为猫科的狮有所察觉，放下手中的匙，温柔的凑近爱人。

休闲裤滑落到脚踝，露出又湿又黏的性器，露出缠绕在椅背上的尾，露出紧绷的臀。

豹顿觉天塌地陷，矜持被欲望撕碎，在空气中扬起寡廉鲜耻的甜味。

腰部被洪文刚固定住，身体趴在椅背上，一条腿跪在椅面，另一条颤抖着支撑着。

T恤脱去，露出上身的皮肤；高晋的尾上有黑亮柔软的毛发，绕着耐人寻味的曲线，蛇般磨蹭着洪文刚的身体。

臀上被人不轻不重的掐了一把，高晋喉结滚动，发出意味不明的轻哼。

冰凉黏腻的流体撒到背上时，高晋差点叫出声。

洪文刚在他背后，把蜜倒在他背上。花朵的清香和甜蜜瞬间充斥着空气，狮和豹都抖了抖耳朵，在心里发出愉悦的声音。

蜜很快泻满高晋光裸的背，像一件吹弹可破的衣，引得狮都要发狂。

有几滴很顽皮，向着股缝流去；一路经过豹的背脊，痒得很，不敢乱动，直到它们滑到后穴，难舍难分的挂住。

拇指蘸着粘，在柔软的穴里开扩着，温柔的按压周边的肌肉，高级在放松和紧张指尖切换着，将未知托管给爱人。

舌伸到穴里，椅背都要被豹按坏。

从未有过的感受令他惊喜又害怕，尾巴的尖部卷起，高高的翘着，穴口的情况更加的一览无余。

“阿晋下面是甜的呢。”

豹要爆炸。

高晋的眼都要发红，骨护住脏器，怕是一不小心就跳脱出过快的节奏。

这可是洪先生啊，他何时做过这样的事情。他害怕，他想扭动，抗拒，但腰上的力已经卸去，酸软和痛让他除了眼泪打转什么办法都没。

下腹有了反应，一股诚实的暖流聚集在挺立的欲望和充血的囊袋周围。

狮发现豹僵硬住，更不怀好意的向更深处舔去，手在上面拢下更多的蜜，卷在舌里，往穴内送去：“你本来嘴巴就甜，原来另一张更甜。”

高晋常年居国外，身体并不瘦弱，反而强健精干得很；肤色也呈健康的蜜色，隆起的肌肉在灯光下是诱人的小麦色：

看起来可口的蜜糖吐司，尝起来是弹压爽滑的肉。

凑近耳边说话，衔住豹的耳尖，敏感的皮肤颤抖着，扇着微微的风。

“尝尝你自己什么味。”

洪文刚吻住他，两条舌缠在一起，未收敛的利齿羞涩而尴尬的割破空气，高晋多怕这件武器伤害到他的爱人，越吻越向后躲去，脖子都发酸。

但洪文刚是雄狮，怎会许他这样。

揽住高晋的头，把他带进更深情的吻里。后穴被舔得湿润，一张一合的似乎并不满足；嘴巴里搅着，又甜又羞耻。

放开被吻到红肿的唇，舌尖在背脊的凹陷处扫出一条渠，一路不停歇的滑回到圆润的臀。

高晋的臀小巧而丰满，几乎可以被洪文刚用手掌包裹住。被内裤包裹的地方与其他部位分出格格不入的浅色。欲拒还迎的裤奄奄一息的挂在踝上，随着动作摇摇欲坠。

洪文刚舔着两团臀瓣，猫科动物特有的舌最适合此时；细小的倒刺密集而不尖利，按摩着每一个毛孔，快感引得豹嚎哭，听起来像一只发情的小猫。

一枚印留在臀上，渗出细小的血珠，和蜜糖混搭出危险的味道。

狮的爪用力的按在左边的臀瓣上，按揉的方向让人想起顺时的钟；另一半还带着红，令洪文刚回想起动物们身上最好吃的那块骨。

值得细细咀嚼之后吞吃入腹的那种好吃。

高晋被揉得很想要。

无限的等待快要磨光豹的尊严，黑亮皮毛的尾不耐烦的敲打起来，碰到洪文刚的脸，感到那人立刻不再动作，吓得将尾加紧。

他看不到后面，突如其来的安静让他胡思乱想：洪先生是不是生气了，洪先生在看哪里。

正想着，臀缝被猛地扒开来，豹拒绝继续猜测接下来会发生什么；紧张和期待使穴肉开始了收缩。

“放松些。”

话很温柔，巴掌却很响亮的落在高晋的臀上，估计都红了。

“这么紧张，”洪文刚解开皮带的声音听起来就像系在猛兽颈上的铃，上面用字体刻着‘内有猛兽’：“放松些，可以完全喂饱你。”

暗示性的探手到高晋的小腹，强迫他想象里面充满精液的样子。

弦断了。

 

 

高晋整只豹都软了。

腹部和前胸都是精液的白和蜂蜜的黄，黏黏糊糊，混合在一起。

乳头上还有汤匙按压过的印子，随着呼吸上下变动着。

他被抱着清洗了身体，温柔的水让他放松，一点一滴的带回理智。黑色的尾和耳朵沾了水，搭上一块软巾，极具暗示意味的被撸动着。

高晋再没力气，只得受爱人随意摆布。

他眨眼，瞳孔里反映出狮餍足的样子，悠闲的舔着爪，鬃毛在阳光下泛着好看的光，柔软细密，手感一定很好。

他昏昏沉沉的想着，光裸着被塞进被褥里。

嘴上嘟囔着一些话。或许嘴巴真的很甜，他看着洪文刚笑起来的样子，迷迷糊糊的想。

有多久呢。或是刹那，或是须臾，或是足足有一颗烟的时间，被褥隆起一座小山，动物的皮毛紧紧贴着他的身，硕大的身躯挡下好大一片光，留给他一方小小的阴凉。

这在夏天真的难得。接下来的景象，就连高晋也是第一次见到。

洪文刚化成雄狮的模样，趴伏在高晋的身边。柔软的鬃毛缓慢的蹭着高晋的脸，几乎可以把那张红扑扑的面埋在里面，足够亲昵。

狮的身躯很暖，舌头舔到脸上的感觉逗得高晋笑出来。

好啦，休息一下也是可以的。这样的事，以后也有的看。

怀里抱着绵软厚重的爪，脸埋进鬃毛，轻轻的鼾声把敞开的蜜罐忘在梦乡之外。

 

 

“飞机检修啊，这么巧。”

高晋努力忽视Jimmy话里话外的暗示，锋利的爪紧扒着地面。

“是啊，蛮巧的，”洪文刚随意的招了招手：“要麻烦你多加一双座位了。”

鬼眼撇撇嘴，用余光征求着高晋的意思，然而高晋并没有什么需要表态。

加座位而已啊。

“给你们带了礼物。”

洪文刚把小箱打开，里面是灌装的异国特产：

“很好用的，一定收下。”

 

——END——


End file.
